Friends With Benefits
by Kagome0493
Summary: We spent three years together, until he left me for that bitch three days before prom! Now, that she's out of the picture he wants something from me. I'm not sure what yet but I think it's more than a friendship less than a relationship. Great, friends with benefits. But I can't bring myself to care, as long as I'm something to him. Right? Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**Summary: We spent three years together, until he left me for that bitch three days before prom! Now, that she's out of the picture he wants something from me. I'm not sure what yet but I think it's more than a friendship less than a relationship. Great, friends with benefits. But I can't bring myself to care, as long as I'm something to him. Right?**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

High School Prom: the biggest thing in a high school couple's life. Girls go out and spend hundreds of dollars on a dress that they'll wear long enough to take pictures in, and guys go out and rent tuxes because their mothers make them. I was one of those girls. It was my freshman year and my boyfriend's senior year.

At my school upper classmen are allowed to invite one lower class man per upper. My boyfriend, Inuyasha, was taking me of course. I had gone out with my mom and little brother to pick out my dress. Inuyasha had gone out with his friends, Miroku and Sango to pick out his tux. It was the week before and my life was crazy!

I was still getting ready for some of my end of the year tests in a few of my classes at school and still making sure I had everything ready for prom.

Monday: school work and bought shoes. Tuesday: made sure my hair appointment was still set and got my spray tan. Wednesday: school work. Thursday: school work and jewelry shopping. Friday: got my nails done. Saturday: getting my hair done and THE BIG DAY!

But there's something else you should know about that Wednesday just before prom. Inuyasha dumped me, over the phone. The sad thing is, I remember that night better than prom.

I was sitting in my floor working on my Algebra homework when I got my usual phone call from him. I answered, of course, and we had our normal "How was your day?" convo first. After that I noticed he was being a little quieter than normal. I just thought it was because he was so tired, because of tests, prom, and coming up with his graduation speech. WRONG!

"Hey 'Gome, we need to talk," he said. I was too focused on my work I barely noticed the change in his voice.

"Shoot 'Yasha," I said finally figuring out that 'Y approaches negative infinity when X is 12.'

"This isn't working," he said. That got my attention.

"What isn't 'Yash?" I said. I knew what was coming next but that didn't stop my heart from breaking.

"This, us, it's—it's not you, it's this other girl Kikyo. I really liked her I have for a while now. I'll still take you to prom. You deserve that at least."

_Kikyo? That skank who flirts with anything that has a dick. HER? Oh, you son of a bitch! And your damn right I'm still going to prom. I've spent a lot of my money; I'm going with or without you. But how could you do this to me? Tonight? _My thoughts were going crazy as the tears came to my eyes but I wouldn't let him hear me cry. No. He doesn't get the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Kagome? You still there?" His voice rang me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Inuyasha, and unfortunately I'll always be here," I said. I hung up, knowing my voice would start the shaking the way it does when I start crying.

After crying for four hours straight, I had decided something: a master plan to sack revenge on him. A smirk appeared on my face. You don't cross Kagome Higurashi and get away with it, oh no.

**Well my dears, this is the first chapter, I know it's rather short and I'm sorry. This is one of those beginnings that if you don't know this part the rest of the story won't make sense. Anyways, leave comments and things. I enjoy feedback! Just let me know what you think of it!**

**Thank you my lovelies! :3**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. :-(**

**Summary: We spent three years together, until he left me for that bitch three days before prom! Now, that she's out of the picture he wants something from me. I'm not sure what yet but I think it's more than a friendship less than a relationship. Great, friends with benefits. But I can't bring myself to care, as long as I'm something to him. Right?**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and gave me feedback. I appreciate it! The more feedback the better the story! **

**Chapter 2: Prom (Phase One)**

That magical Saturday finally rolled around. It was one of those days I was so excited about but at the same time I was dreading it. After I lost Inuyasha, prom seemed slightly pointless. Also, the fact he still wanted to pretend we were together for the day just pissed me off. I could have just slapped the s-o-b.

At around two my mother dropped me off at the hair salon. My stylist was ready to do the half-up half-down style that I had chosen. The top of my hair was bumped and at the crown were these pretty, little rolled up curls that cascaded down to the bottom half that was just curled. My bangs pushed to the side framed my face. Man, did I look hot or what?

When my hair was almost done my friend Sango, Miroku's girlfriend, showed up. Her hair was already done and looking so cute. It was up in two pigtails with braids and twists everywhere! So cute! She waited on me, so when my hair was down she could take me home.

When we got to my house we started on the makeup. She was going to do mine first. It was the longest hour of my life! Ninety percent of the time was spent on my eyes! Countless times of plucking and applying and reapplying but God bless her, my eyes looked great! After I was done, I sat her down and started on her. I gave her the old Hollywood look. Dark eyes, bright lips, and defined cheek bones.

After the most agonizing make over ever, we were able to put our dresses on. Mine was a floor length, A-line purple dress. The straps came around my neck came up around my neck, almost like a halter, and went down to the bottom of ribcage with the pearls and sparkles. They twisted in this design where it should the skin just under the girls and just above the belly button. The back was low but my hair covered it, so we were okay. My shoes were one inch heels with a sparkly crescent moon on the side by my smallest toe.

Sango's dress was the exact opposite of mine. Hers was short, about mid-thigh, poofy, and pink. Something I never thought I see on Sango but gorgeous nonetheless. Around her neck the halter was bedazzled with big diamond-like gems. Her shoes were cute little flip-flops that had sparkly straps that matched her halter top.

Both of us were stunning. And we knew it.

Miroku and Inuyasha showed up right on time. My mother opened the door and let them in. Naturally, Sota came running into the living room and sat down next to Inuyasha and instantly started talking his ear of.

"Girls, the boys are here!" Yelled my mother from downstairs. I smirked and looked towards Sango. She knew my plan, and was rather impressed that I came up with it. We checked ourselves one more time in the mirror then made our descent towards the boys.

Sango went down first. Miroku's expression went from perverted to expressionless. His mouth hung open as he watched her come down the stairs. From what I could tell he looked really nice in his classic black tux with a pink boutonniere to match her dress. After he told her how gorgeous she looked and he couldn't wait to show her off, it was my turn.

I walked to the top of the stairs and stopped for a second. I saw Inuyasha waiting for me by the bottom step. Now, he looked absolutely stunning! The black tux making his silver hair stand out, the way his eyes seemed to be a brighter gold than before. The bowtie that matched my purple dress and his boutonniere was a simple white rose.

Inuyasha was staring right at me but I didn't notice. He looked and me and gave me a sad smile. I returned the smile and made my way down the stairs. He took my hand and put the corsage on. He did it slow enough so Mom could get a few pictures. We all posed for pictures for a little while until it was time to meet everyone at the restaurant. I said my goodbye to Mom, grabbed the bag that had spare clothes in it, and headed out to Inuyasha's truck.

After we all climbed into the famous Cadillac Escalade EXT, we made our way to the steak house all the seniors were supposed to meet at. When we got there, like a gentlemen, Inuyasha helped me out of the truck and held onto my waist all the way inside. We met up with everyone and were greeted with compliments, hugs, and pictures. We complimented back and everything then took our seats.

Inuyasha paid for Miroku, Sango, him, and me. He offered for others but they declined politely. He was always the charitable type. That's one of the reasons I loved him. I had that thought then remembered we were done. That really upset me knowing we were just faking this.

We left the restaurant heading towards the venue for prom. Prom was held in a ballroom above a bar. Which I thought was really weird, because they don't want us to drink but they hold it over a bar? Anyways, prom was set up simply. When you walked through the doors the dance floor was on your left. To the right were the tables, food, drinks, and picture area. Inuyasha and I headed straight for the pictures. They posed us, and took a few shots. Then we were shoved away and the people behind us took theirs.

I saw Kikyo enter. She was wearing this skin-tight, mid-thigh, red dress. She looked like a ten-cent whore! I saw Inuyasha's eyes move her way and saw the way he stared at her.

"When are we going to dance 'Yash?" I asked him. He looked at me as though he forgot about me.

"I'm only giving you one song. It's getting really hard to pretend we are still together," he said. My face stayed expressionless but my heart squeezed in hurt. I nodded and walked away. I needed to get a drink. When I found the water I chugged it down as though it were tequila. _I'd much rather have tequila now. _But whatever. I looked back to where Inuyasha and I were seconds ago to see he vanished. _Probably already fucking her in the bathroom._

That's when Koga walked through the door. The smirk appeared on my face. It was time!

Inuyasha hated Koga, but Koga had a thing for me. He always flirted with me and would ignore Inuyasha completely. It pissed Inu the fuck off!

I made my way over to Koga, now the fun part! As I made my way I saw Inuyasha talking to her out of my peripherals. Phase one: commence.

"Kagome, my dear, you look a Greek goddess!" Half-yelled, an all too excited to see me Koga. "Well thank you, Koga. You don't look too bad yourself," I said with a wink at him. I heard a growl from behind but I completely ignored it. I already knew he had been watching.

Koga's arm found its way around my waist and I let him lead to where he was going. We chatted with some friends, posed for pictures, etc. Then a slow song came on. Koga asked me for a dance, but I declined, Inuyasha would be my first dance. Sadly, I wasn't going to be Inuyasha's.

I made my way over to the dance floor to see him all up on Kikyo. Anger and pain went straight through me. Inuyasha looked up and me. There was guilt in his eyes when he first saw me, but that slowly dissipated into payback. I smirk appeared on his face and he held her tighter. I marched my happy ass over to them, pulled them apart, and slapped him. (In the making I "accidentally" made Kikyo fall in the floor, but… Oh well.)

"HOW COULD YOU? ON TONIGHT OF ALL NIGHTS? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?! YOU SAID TONIGHT WAS OUR NIGHT! I HATE YOU!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at us. I didn't care. I just ran out of the room, crying my little eyes. Everyone glared at Inuyasha. Everyone hated Inuyasha, for what he did to me.

Phase one: Complete. Make the king lose his people.

And the smirk reappeared on my face.

**Well, my dears, that was phase one. There are four more phases and then the rest of the story takes action. An important question, what did you think of phase one? Was it too much, not enough, or perfect? Due tell me! I must know!**

**Love you readers! :P**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. :-(**

**Summary: We spent three years together, until he left me for that bitch three days before prom! Now, that she's out of the picture he wants something from me. I'm not sure what yet but I think it's more than a friendship less than a relationship. Great, friends with benefits. But I can't bring myself to care, as long as I'm something to him. Right? **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and gave me feedback. I appreciate it! The more feedback the better the story! **

**THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Fair warning.**

Chapter 3: The First Time, Afterward

Prom was done, the tests were done, graduation was done, and summer had started. The summer of 2011 was hot! By mid-June you could barely step outside without starting to sweat. But by mid-June held a special place in my heart. It's one of those nights a teenage girl will never forget.

Inuyasha was going to off to BASIC training for the Army National Guard. He promised me a goodbye, and I was still expecting it. Even though the bastard broke my heart, I still wanted bye.

We met up in the middle. We lived half-a-block away from each other, so we met up at a streetlight. It was late at night, the crickets singing their song, and that streetlight shining the brightest on the entire block. We stayed under that light for an hour, talking about nothing and everything. Then we saw smoke at the end of our street, so we went to discover what it was. We never found out because it was farther away then what we thought. Since, we were closer to my house, from the other side of the street, we decided to sit in my driveway to chill.

I went inside to get a pillow, and Inuyasha laid his head on the pillow and looked up at the sky. I was sitting a few feet away from him and I looked up too.

"Kagome. Come here," he said. I looked over, making sure I wasn't just imagining things. He had his arms out and was waving his hands in a 'come here' fashion. At that moment I had the hardest internal battle ever. _Don't do it, Kagome. But he looks too cute! No. You can't do this to yourself. But… _I'm guessing Inuyasha saw my internal battle because he sat up and scooted closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me. At that moment, everything broke; my will and the flood gates. I wrapped my arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, and I know that you miss me but it's okay now, 'Gome. I'm here," he said. I cried even harder, he held me tighter. He held me until I finished crying. Then he carried me over to the pillow. We cuddled and looked up at the stars, talking as though nothing bad ever happened. Then he kissed me… it was a sweet little kiss, like our first kiss. It was over just as fast as it had started. I felt his lips move away from mine, but I kept my eyes close, savoring what that was.

When I finally opened my eyes, I looked up to see Inu staring down at me. He gave me a small smile and then kissed my forehead. I gave him a small, sad smile. Then I closed my eyes and cuddled closer to his chest. We sat there in silence for a little bit. Neither one of us wanted to break what this was.

"Kagome, I miss you," he said. He held me closer to him. It seemed as though he never wanted to let go. We cuddled closer, I cried harder, and he held tighter. After he was done with me crying, he picked my chin up and kissed me again. This kiss was much more emotional than the first. He put the love he once held for me in it, and as stupid as I was, I kissed him back. At first they were simple kisses that said, "I miss you," then they turned into hungry kisses.

I kept telling myself not to do it, but my body was so ready for it to happen. Inuyasha crawled his way on top of me to attack my neck with his kisses and teasing love bites. "Maybe we should go inside now, Kagome. Don'tcha think?" He said. I nodded, dumbly, got up as soon as he let me, and grabbed the pillow.

My family was asleep, so we just snuck right on in through the back door and made our way upstairs. We finally got to my room. I let Inuyasha go into the room and I followed close behind him to close the door. I closed the door, locked it, turned around, and that's when I was met with a very hot and heavy Inuyasha. He pushed me up against the door and attacked my mouth with his. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist while my hands went to take off his shirt.

After struggling for a bit, I finally got that damned shirt off and was able to enjoy the feel of his skin under my fingers. He got my shirt off in one second flat. His kisses went from my lips to my neck and lower. He bit me at the junction of where my shoulder meets my neck, knowing that was my weak spot. His hands went to my back and he started to take off my bra.

Right when my bra came off, where the fabric was, his mouth instantly replaced. My moans became less breathy. His tongue knew just what to do to make me squirm more. Involuntarily, my hips started to grind against his, and I felt Inuyasha smirk.

"Someone's getting a little impatient," he teased my nipple with his breath as he said that. "And who would that be?" I replied as I ground myself on his hard-on, that I swore I could feel throbbing. He moaned a little and went back to my breasts. After he had had enough of my breasts his kisses went lower: down my stomach and to the top of my pants. He teased me pretending to eat me out through my pants, which had me going crazy.

In return to him teasing me, I unwound my legs from his body, instantly missing the heat, and walked over to my bed. Inuyasha was right behind. He was teasing the back of my neck with his breath and was taking off my pants and panties. He then pushed me on to the bed and rolled me around.

He attacked my mouth again. Now he was grinding against me making me moan. His lips made their way down my body, again, to his destination. Before giving me what I wanted he bit my inner thighs, making me moan lauder than what I had been. Then his tongue found my clit and I was instantly transported to cloud nine. He would make his way up and down my slit, adding more pressure when he was at my clit, and then he would put his tongue inside me. I was squirming and whimpering. I didn't know how much more of it I could take. I needed him inside me. Now.

"Baby," I whimpered, "come here." He gave me one last languid lick and kissed his way up my body. He got back to kissing me while we both were trying to get his pants off. Those stupid things didn't want to come off, but they did. c: Once we got them off he aligned himself with my entrance, kissed me, and entered me at the same time. He swallowed my moan as he entered.

We started off slow, I was trying to adjust to his size, and we both were just enjoying the feeling of being together. Eventually though, Inuyasha was tired of that and just started ramming into me. I wasn't complaining though. He was hitting every spot and had to keep kissing me to muffle my moans, otherwise; I would've woken up the whole house.

"Inu, oooh, you feel soo good," I said in a breathy moan. He replied by kissing me.

"Kagome, I don't know how much longer I can hold it back. I need you to come with me," he panted out. "Don't worry, baby, I'm close," I said. He kept pounding ruthlessly into me. My body was beyond tingling and I felt like I was about to explode.

My back came off the bed, my legs wrapped around him tighter, and my mouth opened into a silent scream as I came. I knew he came at the same time because his thrusts were frantic, trying to ride out our orgasms. After we got over our high, he leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss, and then he fell on top of me. I rubbed his back, like I always had afterwards, as we both tried to catch our breath.

After a few minutes he got up, pulled out of me, and fell next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. "That was the best goodbye I got," he said. I laughed. "Well, I'm glad I could give it to you," I said. "Yeah.. me too," he said. He held me as he fell asleep. I stayed up for a little while to just watch him sleep. I rememorized his face and traced it. The last thing I remember was looking at his face, with a small smile on it, before sleep took me away to dream land.

**Alright readers, I'm trying to tell this story in the chronological order that it happened. I know it's probably slightly confusing because last time we were at prom now we're at the sex part, but don't worry it'll all make sense soon.**

**Message me if you have any questions.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if the lemon was bad. That was my first time writing that sooo….**

**But tell me what you thought of it!**

**I love you all! :3**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. :-(**

**Summary: We spent three years together, until he left me for that bitch three days before prom! Now, that she's out of the picture he wants something from me. I'm not sure what yet but I think it's more than a friendship less than a relationship. Great, friends with benefits. But I can't bring myself to care, as long as I'm something to him. Right? **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and gave me feedback. I appreciate it! The more feedback the better the story! **

**My darlings, I'm soooo terribly sorry it took so long to write back. School just restarted and I'm trying to get back in the groove of things. Don't hate me!**

**Chapter 4: Departure**

I woke up that morning still cuddled in his arms. I could hear his light snoring and remembered how much I missed it. I looked up and stared at his peaceful face for a few minutes. After memorizing his face again, I stretched up and kissed him. It took him a second to realize what was going on, but when he did, he kissed back. Even though morning breath isn't the sexiest thing, neither of us minded at the moment.

After sharing a lingering kiss we pulled apart. As usual, Inuyasha did his normal stretch routine while I did mine. I then sat up, but apparently Inu was having none of that and pulled me back to down to be cuddled into his arms. I curled into him and just enjoyed the feel. I missed him.

"Oh 'Gome, it's gonna be a long summer to BASIC. I'm going to miss friends, family, and you," he said and held me a little tighter. He released me long enough for him to bend down and kiss me again.

"Inuyasha… what are we now?" I asked. I was scared of what he'd say. My heart was racing, palms were sweating. I think he saw the fear in my eyes because he gave me a gentle smile and brought his hand up to cradle my face. "I don't know, Kagome. But… I have a whole summer to think about it," he said. He gave me one last kiss and then we decided it was probably time to get up and dressed.

I dressed slowly, knowing that after all of our clothes were on we'd have to say goodbye. Honestly, I didn't think I could handle another goodbye. Inuyasha seemed to feel the same way. He took his jolly time getting dressed; looking at me every so often. We both seemed to be thinking fore it was too quiet, but maybe it was also just that awkward morning after… I'm still not sure.

Now was time for the inevitable goodbye for at least four months. One of the hardest things a young teenage girl would ever have to face. He held me as I cried. I didn't want him to go. Honestly, I think, he didn't want to go either. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, trying to calm me down. That took a while. For some un-God known reason I was very emotional about the whole situation.

After finally calming down, he leaned down and kissed me again. This one was sweet and slow instead of the heated, hungry kisses like last night. I savored it: burning it into my memory to regret later.

"Kagome, you can't tell anyone about tonight," he said. I was hurt but understood. I nodded and a few more tears came out then. I held him a little closer.

"I love you," I whispered. I knew he heard me because his arms wrapped a little tighter around my waist and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too," he whispered back. I was happy then. Never realizing how stupid it was for me to believe him at the time. We kissed for the last time, looked at each other to memorize the face of the other, and then he jumped out my window. Not to be seen for four months.

**We my dears, it's short but necessary. And I want to apologize again for my late/short update. Just wait until the good stuff!**

**I love you!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. :-(**

**Summary: We spent three years together, until he left me for that bitch three days before prom! Now, that she's out of the picture he wants something from me. I'm not sure what yet but I think it's more than a friendship less than a relationship. Great, friends with benefits. But I can't bring myself to care, as long as I'm something to him. Right? **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and gave me feedback. I appreciate it! The more feedback the better the story! **

**I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to write. To be honest with you I haven't had time. School started and then worked kicked in. On top of all that cheer regionals is this weekend and this is the only day I get off. Well except Thursday but that's my birthday sooo.. Anyways super sorry!**

**Let's make this clear. Inuyasha is 18. Kagome is 15 going on 16. She's a sophomore and he's done with school. He's only 2 years older. It's fiction people! No need to jump to rape or anything! Thanks.**

**There's lemon in this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Back Home**

It had been four excruciating long months. We sent letters back-and-forth saying how much we missed the other. In one of the notes he said he even wanted me back. I was past cloud nine happy. I got a few phone calls those four months. Each one ending in, "I love you too, baby girl." I could hear the smile in his voice when he would say it.

I was kind of nervous waiting at the airport. I didn't know how he'd react or anything. I didn't know how much he had changed, or if I had changed to him. A million questions, scenarios, etc., were running through my head. I barely noticed all the other new recruits were coming out of the terminal, running to their families. Then I saw him.

His hair was a little shorter than I had anticipated but he was still my gorgeous Inu. I literally sprinted to him, the second our eyes met. He dropped all his bags and held his arms out wide. I nearly tackled the poor boy. He held me around the waist as my legs wrapped his and my arms around his shoulders. I'm not going to lie to you guys; I balled my freakin' eyes out. Luckily, Inuyasha was strong enough to hold me the entire time I cried since we stood there. Honestly though, I don't think he cared how long we were there, holding each other.

After the whole one hour hug for him returning, we went out to a local southern diner. I knew he could use something deep fried and covered in gravy. I mean honestly, who wouldn't? We sat down at our cute little booth and for a few minutes just stared at each other; remembering each other's face. It was so nice to see his gold eyes for real, instead of just in my dreams. His strong jawline seemed more defined so did his cheekbones. His proud nose was still… proud? And his mouth was turned into his totally hot side grin, so one of his fangs was protruding out. (He looked great in camo, but that's just between you and me. ;-) )

"I missed you 'Gome," were the first words I heard his angelic voice say to me. My body shook hearing his voice say my nickname again. I never thought it could sound so sweet. I smiled a true smile.

"I missed you more Inu," I said, reaching my hand across the table to be met with his. His hand still felt round and calloused next to mine. It was such a good feeling, until the stupid waitress decided to bring our food to us at that moment, which meant, we couldn't hold hands anymore. _Stupid waitress. _

I watched Inuyasha take his first bite, in forever, of chicken fried steak. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he smiled. His cheek was protruding about five inches from his face from the mouthful he took. He opened his eyes then and glared at me for laughing at him. But then he went back to devouring his steak. I ate mine slowly, just enjoying be back with him.

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

"Oh, Kagome, that was a fantastic meal," he said while patting his belly. I had barely taken two bites from my steak. He was sweet enough though to wait on me to finish. He talked about what his training involved while I listened and commented when I thought I should, or when I didn't have food in my mouth. He told me funny stories of his friends, and how they would be "rebels" sometimes.

After we were done it was time to take the two hour drive home. I let him drive my car since he missed driving _so _much. I missed looking at him from the passenger seat. Watching him focus on the road, not knowing he's being watched. I memorized his face again and again and again. He held my hand with his left hand. He would bring my hand up to his mouth every so often to kiss the back of my hand. I couldn't stop smiling.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

We finally pulled into his driveway. I missed his cute little house; with a carport and black shutters on the window. You walked up three stairs to make it to the front door. He unlocked it and let me into his living room. It was just as I remembered it, just a little cleaner. I took a big whiff of air into my lungs. I was surrounded by the smell of Inuyasha. All man. My favorite smell! I heard the door shut and then felt arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back on him and just enjoyed the feel of him.

Then I decided a hug wasn't enough. I turned around and kissed him. This kiss was full of longing and unspoken emotion. In this kiss I showed him how much I missed him. The kisses turned from longing to hungry, needy. Breathing went into panting, and he lifted me up to were my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me down the hall to the left, his room.

He laid me down on his bed and then stood by up to take his shirt off and when that shirt came off I had never been happier for Army workouts. His abs were insanely defined and his pecs were huge. Then I noticed how much bigger his arms were and I got instantly wet. I guess Inuyasha smelt that because he gave his signature smirk.

"Miss me?" He said in a husky whisper as he was leaning down. I could do nothing but nod dumbly because my mind was going a thousand ways a second. I only knew two things: our clothes needed to come off and he needed to be inside me!

He started kissing me again, fiercely. My body reacted instantly to the way his hands roamed my sides, arms, and thighs. I could feel _**everything! **_My body was on overdrive. My nerves were tingling and my adrenaline was pumping. I never felt that way before.

Finally, his mouth started moving lower to my jawline and then my neck. He made his way towards my breasts and that's when he realized I still had a shirt on. That seemed to upset him. He looked up and gave a little puppy pout and then lifted my torso off the bed. He tore my shirt off and then took my bra off. That seemed to satisfy him enough because he pushed me back onto the bed and attacked my breasts he went from one nipple to the other. His hands would roam my stomach and the top of my shorts. My hips started moving on their own; wishing for him to touch me.

He finally got the hint and moved his hand past my shorts and panties to touch me. He barely tapped my clit and I was already moaning. I guess I was more sensitive than I thought.

"You're soo wet 'Gome," he said moving his mouth lower too. He kissed his way down my stomach to the top of my shorts. He got mad at those and removed his hand from me, that made me pout, and then he started fighting my button to take off my shorts. He had a small battle with the damn button by finally got them. He ripped them and my panties off. He put one leg over one shoulder and the other over the other shoulder. His tongue started at the very top and he did one long lick down, all the way my slit. I let out a half scream and felt him smirk against me. Then his mouth attacked me. The poor guy had to hold me down as I bucked and writhed in the pleasure his mouth was giving me. His tongue would go in and out of me and then he would go and suck on my clit. Then he brought a finger to come and enter me while his mouth stayed on my clit. I could already feel an orgasm building. I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"Inuuuuu! I'm gonna –AH! - come!"

"Do it Kagome. Come for me," he demanded. I nodded and just enjoyed the feeling. The knot in my stomach tightened and I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I hit euphoria. Inuyasha let me ride out my orgasm as long as possible. After I was done he stood up, took off his pants and boxers, and then climbed back onto the bed with me. He settled his hips between mine and kissed me. That's when I felt how hard he was. I could feel him all the way past my belly button. My body started to tremble with excitement, knowing what was coming next.

"Inuyasha, I need you inside me. NOW!"

I felt him smirk against mine neck and then start adjusting himself at my entrance. He looked down at me and when I nodded he thrust forward. I tightened around him. He groaned and I moaned. I missed how he felt nestled inside me to the hilt. He didn't move for a second, but I was okay with just feeling him.

When he started moving, he didn't joke around. He started fast and hard. I didn't complain at all though. That's exactly how I needed him. He moved the bed. You could hear my moans, the bed squeaking, and his panting. My hips went up to meet his. I knew I wasn't going to last long, and neither was he.

"Kagome…" he all but moaned out.

"Me too, Yash." I said. Then it hit me. My back arched into him. My body went past euphoria, cloud nine, and nirvana, everything you could imagine. I was pretty sure I died until I heard him moan out my name when he started his. I felt his thrusting stop and then he cum shoot in my awaiting womb. I missed how it felt for him to cum inside me, so I moaned as he did. After that he gave a few strokes just to ride it out a little, and then he collapsed on top of me. Both of us breathing hard. One of my hands went up to rub hus back like I always had afterwards. He lifted his head up to give me a weak smile and kiss. Then he rolled off of me and landed to the right of me. He was lying on his side and pulled me into his chest.

And that's all I remember before I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**There you go dearies. I hope the lemon makes up for my absence. I'll be able to update more after cheer regionals is over. She won't be practicing us to death. I hope you enjoyed! Give me feedback!**

**Love you,**

**Mo.**


End file.
